


[Destiel][Supernatural]夜青钗湿贯绿鸾

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Supernatural  同人文 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 她（他）是，Castiel。
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel
Series: Supernatural  同人文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108913
Kudos: 1





	[Destiel][Supernatural]夜青钗湿贯绿鸾

[Destiel][Supernatural]夜青钗湿贯绿鸾  
Night  
注：原作：《Supernatural》605  
Cp：Dean Winchester/Castiel  
演员梗，在1210里演女版Castiel的演员，在605里演一个被Dean英雄救美的路人妹子。[虽然其实她也不需要Dean救，因为咬她的并不是真的吸血鬼，而是个假扮吸血鬼撩妹的非主流]  
而此时，Cass正好不知道跑哪去了，而Dean又因因被吸血鬼感染的缘故推搡Ben而与Lisa分手而郁郁寡欢。  
让我们先暂且忽略文中的Cass这时还能不能换肉身，先别管这些，就当他还可以。

夜青钗湿贯绿鸾  
夜月青。  
近来诸事不顺，愁肠百结的Dean，独自驾驶着风驰电掣的黑斑羚，前去酒吧买醉一抒郁结。  
灯红酒绿，醉生梦死。  
是时，一袭黑裙的黑发美人，一双深远的秋水明眸，含情脉脉、由远及近，纤白细长的手指试探着在Dean掌中轻抚而过，荡起层层波意，撩动情魄。  
是黑玫瑰酒吧外面的那个女人。  
那么，就是她了。  
被唤起情欲海浪滔天、郎心似铁坚挺的Dean，猴急火燎地将她带到酒吧外，摁在黑斑羚里横冲直撞、翻云覆雨，发泄着早已不堪重负的重重郁结，冲沖翀揰，闯摐鋿撞，耳鬓厮磨，销魂彻骨，在黑暗深深中沉沦堕落，缠绵悱恻。  
一夜痴缠。

鱼水之欢、以及一个刻骨铭心的狂吻之后，她静静离开。  
自此，再也不见。  
发泄过后的Dean，胸臆暂解；慵懒惺忪的他，大开大张地撑着自己的罗圈腿，昏昏沉沉地仰躺在黑斑羚座椅上，渐入寐乡，酣然入梦。

离去的黑暗中，那个女人眼中光芒骤闪，而后。。。  
归于沉寂。  
她（他）是，Castiel。  
夜，已深。


End file.
